User blog:Cbkguy/What really happens when your bees attack mobs? (Story)
Copyright © 2018 cbk_guy. All rights reserved. Have you ever wondered what your bees are doing when you fight mobs? Well, here's the answer.... Noobs: What the beekeeper sees The noob, , happily walked around the fields with his companion, Basic Bee, humming a happy tune. He loved his Basic Bee. They had only met seven minutes ago, but they were already best friends. One day, walked into the Mushroom Field, when suddenly a Ladybug jumped out of the bushes, catching him off guard. His trusty bee leapt into action, attacking the Ladybug. Finally, it was defeated. Noobs: What the bee sees Basic Bee was wondering around with his owner, . It knew its job was to protect him and help collect pollen. Basic Bee was always alert, watching for enemies. There was no one to talk to, as Basic Bee was 's only bee. Then, a Ladybug attacked. Basic Bee knew by instinct what to do. It buzzed right at it, biting and stinging the Ladybug. The Ladybug's shell was hard to penetrate. It started to fight back, lifting its wings and trying to swat Basic Bee away. Basic Bee saw an opening and dove right into the Ladybug's back. The Ladybug fell to the ground, defeated. 1 Month Players: What the beekeeper sees had 18 bees. She had 2 brave bees, 1 lion bee and 1 rage bee. Everyday she walked through the 5 bee area on her way to the Treat Dispenser. Her bees would always defeat the spider easily. The werewolf was a bit of a challenge. One day, she fell into the King Beetle Lair. Her bees started attacking the King Beetle, but it was no use; they were too low level. Eventually, her bees were all high enough leveled. She tried once more, dodging attacks. Her bees swarmed the King Beetle. She collected a rage token, and eventually the King Beetle was defeated. 1 Month Players: What the bees see 's bees were always prepared for battle. They had to battle a spider everyday. Lion bee was the military leader. The military squadron was the group of bees who took out easy mobs like Ladybugs and Rhino Beetles. Spiders were a "Level 2 danger." This called for the whole squad of bees. It was hard to defeat Spiders. They could shoot webs and thwack bees out of the air with their legs. If a bee was injured, they would have to go back to the hive to be healed. Werewolves were a "Level 5 danger." they were the hardest mob they had ever faced. Rage Bee would shout a battle cry (Produce Rage Tokens) when a Werewolf attacked, boosting their attack. The Werewolf's hairy fur made it hard to hit. Lion Bee had had a special bite attack that did 5 damage. The Brave Bees dove right into its fur and stung anything they touched. It was still hard to defeat these huge beasts. One day, the bees came across something they had never seen before... the King Beetle. It's shell was almost inpenetrable, and it's aura damaged anything near it. Many bees were injured that day. For over a week, the bees trained and leveled up to fight again. They headed back with a plan. Looker Bee would scout for any signs of it coming, and the other bees would hide in the flowers, ready to leap out on Lion Bee's command. Looker Bee easily spotted the King Beetle chomping on a large flower. The bees snuck up closer. The King Beetle approuched a flower that Bomber Bee was hiding in, and Lion Bee roared, sending all of the bees charging at the King Beetle at all directions. The King Beetle was suprised and turned around, smushing Bomber Bee. Basic Bee tried to help, but Bomber Bee was right under the Beetle's belly. Rage Bee echoed its cry, and the bees punctured the King Beetle. But, the King Beetle spun around, thwacking all the bees away. Then, Rage Bee came up with a plan. It used its telepathic powers (Token Link) and told Bomber Bee to make a bomb. Bomber Bee did what it was told and detonated it, right under the King Beetle's belly. The King Beetle was blown to pieces, and dropped an amulet. The amulet gave them strength, and the bees felt like they could fight anything. Category:Blog posts